I Miss My Friend
by Millersissysam
Summary: Songfic Oneshot-Something happens to Reba that makes Brock realize what he has missed and only he can bring her back. Based on the song "I Miss My Friend" by Darryl Worley.


This is my first songfic but I heard this song and started thinking of how it applied to Brock and Reba. My story takes place one episode before the series finally after Reba has talked to Brock at the bar. So here is my story and please don't hate me for the beginning…

I Miss My Friend

As Reba sat there she thought about her crazy family and how Barbra Jean and Brock getting a divorce when they still loved each other was a load of porpoise poop but she just couldn't do anything about it. She got up to leave not thinking of the two shots of whiskey she had drunk to drown out Brock's words and she left to go home to her family. But she never made it home that night because the little bit of alcohol in her system caused her vision to blur and she crashed headfirst into a telephone pole and couldn't think of getting home at all.

As the paramedics found her they knew it wouldn't be good, head-on crashes were never good. It took a while to extract her from the crumpled mess that was her car but when they did her purse was still over her shoulder so they could at least ID her as they put her in the ambulance to figure out how to keep her shallow breathing going and try to stop the bleeding. Reba Hart… An unusual yet pretty name and according to her driver's licenses she was a lot older than she looked, they started talking to her trying to get a response but she would only respond with names first "Cheyenne" to a question then "Kyra" to a statement from one paramedic to another then "Jake" as the sirens were turned on as the ambulance started getting into traffic. She uttered a "Van" that left the paramedics confused because they didn't think it was a name and then "Elizabeth" as a paramedic asked her more questions and finally "Brock" in a whisper as the oxygen mask was pulled over her face.

The hospital took care of her as one nurse grabbed Reba's purse and found her cell phone and started calling people. Brock and Barbra Jean didn't pick up, neither did Cheyenne or Jake, but finally the nurse got an answer with Kyra, who after hearing about her mother's accident came right away. Reba had fallen into a coma by the time Kyra got there and the doctors said she was stable but it was very unlikely that she would wake up. Kyra called the rest of the family and they came rushing once they heard and of course Cheyenne came in crying because the last time she had spoken to her mom it had been an argument over her visiting to much. The doctors didn't look hopeful so neither did Reba's children and pretty soon Brock had gotten them all back home to hopefully stop all the crying and leave the hospital and it's now very bad memories.

A week later Barbra Jean got a job offer in Little Rock and with nobody to talk her out of it she left taking Henry with her and leaving her newly ex-husband Brock to care for Kyra and Jake by himself. Soon they fell into a sad routine of doing what was needed and still missing Reba and visiting her a lot. An entire year passes and the hospital says two more weeks and they will have to pull the plug and let Reba go peacefully but Brock is trying to find a way not to let that happen. He remembers when they first started dating Reba told him that she would write songs to motivate her and they would put her feelings into the right words and get them out right as he sat there in what had been their room he started writing a song that a week later he had finished and was going to sing to her as she lay helpless in the hospital bed. He had borrowed Kyra's guitar and learned some basic chords so he walked into the room and sat down on the bed with the guitar in his hands and started playing and singing.

_I miss the look of surrender in your eyes_

_The way your soft red hair would fall_

_I miss the power of your kiss when we made love_

_Oh but baby most of all_

_I miss my friend_

_The one my heart and soul confided in_

_The one I felt the safest with_

_The one who knew just what to say_

_To make me laugh again_

_Let the light back in_

_I miss my friend_

_I miss the colors that you brought into my life_

_Your golden smile those bright blue eyes_

_I miss your gentle voice at lonely times like now_

_Saying it will be alright_

_I miss my friend_

As Brock was looking down at the guitar watching to make sure he played the right notes he didn't see as those bright blue eyes he was singing about came open and watched him silently as he continued.

_The one my heart and soul confided in_

_The one I felt the safest with_

_The one who knew just what to say_

_To make me laugh again_

_Let the light back in_

_I miss my friend_

_I miss those times_

_I miss those nights_

_I even miss our sill fights_

_The making up_

_The morning talks_

_And those late afternoon walks_

_I miss my friend_

Reba was ready to speak up but she didn't want to ruin the song she had never before heard and was surprised at how much it reminded her of her marriage to Brock, then she realized he had written it for her.

_The one my heart and soul confided in_

_The one I felt the safest with_

_The one who knew just what to say_

_To make me laugh again_

_Let the light back in_

_I miss my friend_

_I miss my friend_

_I miss my friend_

_I miss my friend_

As he finished the song Brock looked up at Reba and saw her eyes opened and she was cautiously staring at him before she started talking. "Did you write that?" she asked in a dry voice and all Brock could do was nod yes. "It was very beautiful thank you." She responded sweetly before she leaned in to kiss him. It was just as both of them remembered full of the fireworks and yet so soft and sweet that a sigh slipped form Reba's lips as the kiss ended. Brock sat there for a while just staring at the woman who had taken his heart almost 30 years before and even though they were divorced he knew he still loved her and judging from the kiss she had given him she still loved him too. "I love you Reba and I'm so glad you are still here." Brock admitted as he finally set the guitar down and grabbed Reba's hands. "You didn't think I would make it?" Reba asked amazed that he would think that. "Well it didn't look good for you, only your parents said you would make it." Brock said as he brought her hands to his lips and kissed them tenderly like he had done so many other times.

"You of all people should have known better, I've had 3 kids with no drugs, got you off cigarettes and drugs and have survived you and Barbra Jean for 6 years and 2 years of high blood pressure. I'm a survivor if you haven't noticed and I've been waiting for that goodbye kiss right there." Reba said. "You got your kiss but that was a welcome back kiss I'm not letting you go again, not for a coma, or death, or another woman." Brock said forcefully. "That sounds like a wonderful plan to me, now can I have one more kiss before you go get a doctor who can run tests on me so I can go home." Reba asked with a smile. "That sounds like a wonderful plan too." Brock said before leaning in slowly and kissing her softly and gently and yet with a passion that no other person could ignite in either of them. After 7 years apart they had truly missed each other and now they had found their way home and back into the arms of their true loves.

I hope you like it I know kind of sad beginning but a happy ending so sad and happy make sappy but it's not the first sappiness that I have written. I am working on another story right now and hope to have it up sometime soon till then…


End file.
